


Speak Now or Find Someone Like Lou [3/3]

by kayskull



Series: Speak Now or Find Someone like Lou [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou met Kayla in the bar, and they hit it off. Except Louis left Eleanor for Harry and now it was all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Find Someone Like Lou [3/3]

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour, so it's short and kind of pathetic...

 

The bakery smelled of sugar mixed with cinnamon, and a touch of vanilla. Harry had come back to work here a year and a half ago; days after he left London. The people of Holmes Chaple seemed grateful for the fall of his success - only because it meant the screaming teenage girls were left to a minimum. The bakery had boomed with success when the townspeople found out he was back, and it wasn't a publicity thing.  
  
Even a year and a half later, he still got an aray of comments about how upsetting it was he decided he no longer wanted that life, but they were happy to have him home. He received frequent visits from Simon, Lou, Tom and Lux. As well as the rest of Modest Management's team. "They miss you, but they've accepted that you aren't that Harry Styles anymore." Simon once told him. "Louis cried when I was changing his hair last week. He said that it was the last reminder of what was." Lou was telling him while Lux coloured him a picture, both sitting at a bar stool at the front.  
  
"Hawwy, Wook! It's you-" The six year old pointed to the stick figure, "And Wouis and a baby!" It was very well known among the fans that Lux wasn't fond of Kayla and the baby. "They maked my Hawwy weave," She'd cry when asked why. On more than one occassion, she'd offered to Kayla "You weave, and weave the baby for Wouis and Hawwy, yeah!" Lou, Louis and Tom would just laugh, secretly all wishing Kayla would take the offer.  
  
But she wouldn't. "You, Lux, are a dumb child with a dumb name. Louis is mine, the baby is mine, and I don't see Harry around here, so he can shove it." Teasdale slapped the indecent bitch a few times for insulting her child. And made it known to Louis that if she didn't do something about his wife, she'd be sure to take Lux, and her styling-tools back to Chesire where she would be welcomed by the person he longed for everyday.  
  
But Louis never came to see Harry. Liam and Danielle had visited a few times, but opted to just phone calls because they were followed by the press when they'd visited Harry's hometown. Niall visited often, but stayed away from the bakery for the same purpose, telling press when he was in town that he missed his friend, and would like some privacy so they could catch up. "If Mr. Styles wants to contact you, and be in your lights again, he'll be sure to contact you. But please, until he's ready to make those decisions, leave him be. He's still getting used to this life." Zayn did take his vacation, a six month vacation, to Holmes Chaple. "I'm here to help Harry come to terms with his decision, he will not be returning with me, so please, go home, back to London, and let us bond, please."  
  
Even Perrie came to visit; once a month, with Jade, "It's weird not seeing you with them. They look incomplete." Perrie claimed. Jade would agree, adding "They're still One Direction, but they're more like No Direction. Modest said they're sales of new albums dropped a little, not much but enough to notice." Perrie would nod, sipping her tea.  
  
Harry loved seeing his friends, but longed to see Louis walk through the door. On this particular day, Lou was sitting at the front, alone, talking about her new plans for Zayn's hair when her phone chimed. "I'll be back in a few, Tom needs me to pick something up for him." It was close enough to closing, Lou was the only one left in the shop, so he followed her to the door, flipping the sign, and letting her know the door would be opened when she returned and he'd be mopping.  
  
He ventured into the back, and filled the mop bucket with hot water and cleaner. He was almost finished the back when he heard the door chimer, "I'll be right up, Lou, I just have to finish up back here."  
  
 _"Harry, wake up..."_  The voice was distant, _"Curly, get up, I'm hungry."_ He shook his curls and went on with mopping,  _ **"Harry!"**_ The voice shouted, _"This isn't fair, get up!"_  
  
Harry's eyes opened to the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. "Boo bear?" He flipped over, coming face to face with the boy he loved. It was all a dream, he was still part of the band, he was still here. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Doncaster fellow and inhaled his familiar scent. The older boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around him too before stating once again in a whisper, "I'm hungry, will you make me some pancakes?"


End file.
